One night, No regrets
by alexa-hallywell
Summary: New York City, black stilettos, a red dress, a few drinks and a stranger; that's all I needed for my own perfect celebration. AH/AU


**"This story is an entry for the Carlisle and Esme Summer Citrus Contest. To see the other entries for this contest, please visit tiickledpink's Community at the following address:****ht tp: / /www. fanfiction. net /community/Carlisle_and_Esme_Summer_Citrus_Contest/93193/.******

* * *

><p><strong>Title: One night, No regrets<strong>

**Author: Alexa-Hallywell**

**Rating**: **M**

**Summary: New York City, black stilettos, a red dress, a few drinks and a stranger; that's all I needed for my own perfect celebration.**

**Word Count: 5,667**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners. The author of this story in no way profits from its use or distribution.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to for proofreading this one-shot, enjoy. <strong>

**One night, no regrets**

The flight had been awful, that was all I could think to describe the attention from the staff, the annoying lady sitting next to me, the sloppy sandwiches and the scaring to death unusual turbulence during those two hours. At least the plane landed safely and none of us died, but my legs were shaking all the way to the luggage band and back to the street. I waited in line to get my cab, though my mood wasn't the best of all, I had to admit it was a beautiful day, sun was shining and there was a nice cold breeze that made being outside really comfortable. I loved this city, even if I had been here only once, when I was eighteen, but I had really good memories of being drunk and happy with my best friends and some hot guys.

My turn to get into the cab finally came and I was glad the driver was a nice person and helped me put my not so small case into the trunk. "Welcome to New York, miss. Where are we going?" I smiled "to The New York Palace, please" the cab driver smiled too and started the engine letting me relax at last, while I watched the airport getting away slowly and then, as we went faster into the main streets, the large buildings and places passing by. I didn't notice we were already in Manhattan when the driver started talking again, "you come on vacation, miss? " I blinked twice before I processed his question, I wasn't really paying attention to the rode or the things I was looking at, I had been many many miles away, back in Columbus thinking about someone I'd swore I didn't want to see again.

"Ah, no, not really, I've come for some business matter" I remembered then that I didn't look like a business woman at all since I was wearing jeans and a shirt, I didn't have any make up on and my hair was kind of a mess cause I had left home in a rush and I hadn't slept at all last night, but that ladies night out had been awesome so I need to buy some nice souvenirs for my girls before heading back home.

"Here we are, miss."

I paid the driver and head towards the main door, where a nice bellboy carried my luggage for me to the lobby. The place was huge; I hadn't paid attention to the hotel I was staying in, mainly because I'd been really busy this latest week so I had let my assistant get in charge of everything, from the hotel to the meetings and the client's preferences, but I didn't expect she'd choose such a beautiful place. It was pure luxury, the style resembled one of a really old place but you could see everything was high tech in here. The staff seemed well trained to make you feel like a queen as soon as you went through the doors; the receptionist was a really kind lady who had everything ready for me and of course, everyone had a sweet smile on their faces.

My room was on the thirty-eighth floor and as I walked in and gave a tip to the bellboy I silently thanked Allison for booking such an awesome place for me, the view was breathtaking and the luxurious furniture was perfect, definitely something I would design, which made me feel extremely comfortable. Now, all I needed was a nice cold shower and a walk around the city.

I didn't expect to have so much fun strolling near the hotel but by the time I got back to my suite I was nearly dead, I had taken plenty of pictures and I had bought thousands of things, gifts, clothes, design guides; I had visited Saint Patrick's cathedral and several famous skyscrapers , it was like rediscovering the city and what had surprised me the most was the fact that being alone wasn't that bad, actually I had time to relax, and just think, do what I wanted and actually felt really happy. So I went to my king-size bed with a smile on my face and slept like a baby for the first time that week, I had the most important meeting of my life next morning and I was ready to impress all those designers and go back home with a contract.

The meeting was a complete disaster at first, I was late thanks to the traffic and made the whole designing team of the company wait more than twenty minutes for me, they told me it wasn't exactly my fault, I was from out of town and wasn't aware of the massive traffic of New York but I felt like crap and got really nervous. I started stammering like a dork and made some mistakes in just a couple of minutes but I hadn't made it this far just to talk non sense and freeze every now and then.

"_Calm down Esme, this is your biggest chance to success in the designing world, this is your fate, you're the one for this company, now breath and start over with a smile " _, I told myself.

I had to make it right with this people, I was prepared, talented and all my life needed was to be recognized out of my hometown as an incredible interior designer. So I started again and pretended nothing had happened and somehow, professional me clicked on and I left them really impressed, even the bitchy boss was about to gape with my ideas and my sketches.

"And that, precisely, is what I'm proposing for the new company's look" I finished my presentation, feeling victorious and pretty confident.

Silence surrounded the room followed by a pleasant wave of smiles.

"I have to congratulate you Miss Platt, until now, this has been one of the best approaches for what we're looking for"

"Why thank you" was all I could mumble before she got up and then everyone else in the conference room.

"I think it'll be a pleasure to work with your designs, Miss Platt. We'll settle everything up today and if things go the right way, you'll receive a copy of our contract next week"

I smiled feeling in heaven; this was all I'd been working for the last months, just to hear those words, nothing could be better than this.

"Thank you" I said smiling again, "it was a pleasure" we shook hands and then I left feeling the happiest woman of the entire world, I was in dying need of a celebration.

I left the building feeling sublime, everything just looked better from my bright side, people were beautiful, and the afternoon sun smiled at me, the sky was wonderful too, I could have seen something hideous and pretty much loved it in my current mood, I was just so happy I decided I needed a little reward for my amazing presentation . I would go shopping, buy a stunning dress and a pair of beautiful pumps and I'd go to the hotel bar that night and have my own celebration party, just some cocktails, nothing too big, but very special for me.

I didn't like the idea that much when I walked through the bar doors, everyone was accompanied, couples, groups of men in suits, groups of friends, everyone but me. Apparently I was the only person who didn't know anyone else in the hotel and I felt like a looser in my red dress even if I wasn't planning to get a date tonight, but I kept walking, my head held high and I went straight to the bar where a beautiful lady and a handsome, but gay I could guess, man served some drinks.

"What would you like, beautiful?" he asked and I almost blushed.

"Erm just a Dry Martini please" I replied smiling and starting to loosen my tensed shoulders.

He smiled and turned around to make my drink while I admired the beautiful bar, lights were low, and some cool music was playing, there was a corridor which I guessed took to a ballroom judging from the color lights that hit against the white walls, this place was so perfect, a little suggestive, I thought. When I looked back to the bar, my cocktail was already placed in front of me and the handsome barman was busy preparing something else. So I relaxed, and sipped slowly thinking about nothing, just feeling the cold liquor going down my throat.

"Would you share the next one with me?" a low, silky voice asked from behind, almost making me choke. I turned slowly on my chair just to see the most handsome man I'd ever seen in my life, he was… well he was breathtaking, like and angel or something.

I barely nodded which made him smile and I thought I was on fire as I got lost into those liquid gold eyes and the soft lines around them. The man was tall and gorgeously blond and his smile, it was something I wouldn't stand if I weren't safely sitting. He was wearing a suit but his tie was loosely hanging around his neck and his white shirt was unbuttoned enough to let me take a look of his sexy collarbone.

"Can I?" he asked pulling me out of my mental haze.

"Sure" I mumbled as I admired his gracious movements whilst he sat next to me, moving his chair so he was closer to me with our knees almost touching, I could sense his body warmth surrounding me, almost hypnotizing me and all I could do was stare.

He rested his elbow casually on the bar, so he could look straight into my eyes with that sexy smile making me feel dangerously close to melting; I noticed then, I had already finished my martini, victim of his hot gaze never leaving mine. I smiled feeling the blood rushing to my cheeks as I put the empty glass on the table.

"I think we should ask for another one of this, don't you think so?" he asked again and ordered something that I didn't heard, because I was lost in thought, or desire, I wasn't sure.

"Can I really believe you aren't waiting for your boyfriend?" he asked silkily as he handed me a glass full of pink liquor, I tasted it before answering, it was sweet, delicious, but definitely with some strong vodka.

"You can, actually, I wasn't expecting anybody" I said smiling.

"Then it's my lucky day" he whispered close to my ear and I couldn't help but giggle, this guy was a lady-killer.

"Well, I can't say the same, can I? Are you sure there isn't a model or a celebrity waiting for you?"

"_Great, not only you're praising him but you're also making yourself look like the ugly girl"_

I regretted saying those words but I wasn't prepared at all for this man's answer, he laughed softly making me feel groggy just from hearing it, and with a fast but soft movement that I didn't see coming, raised his hand and took some locks of my hair to put them behind my ear, then he tenderly caressed my cheek as his eyes completely devoured me.

"I can't see anyone more beautiful than you in this place, can you?"

Those words sent a wave of heat through my whole body and suddenly all I could think about was this stranger touching my face and my body burning wherever he placed his hand. He got closer, much closer to me, until I could feel his cool breath on my cheek, then my ear and one of his hands placing low on my back, he had me longing for his touch, starving for the taste of those full lips; I couldn't stop wondering how would it feel to be kissed by this sexy stranger.

"_Calm down, just breath in and out, don't let him notice how much you like him"_

"Are you done with this?" he asked taking the glass off my hand and gently placing it on the table as he continued getting closer and closer till he caressed my neck with his nose tip. "Cause I think I'm ready for a dance" He wasn't asking, he was making a statement and I had the feel he wouldn't admit a denial, not that I would give him one. He grabbed my hand and helped me get to my feet; I didn't know how or why, but suddenly everything was spinning around like a swirling haze full of desire.

"I'll come for the check later" he told the barman and put that amazingly protective arm around my waist like if he was claiming me his. It felt awesome actually; especially when I watched some women looking at me as if they wanted to rip off my head. Without thinking, I giggled once again and he tightened his grasp on me.

"I'll take it you're having as much fun as I am, my beautiful lady" he said cheerfully, making me blush for the thousandth time that night.

"I think I am" I said.

He laughed, "you think" he said not buying it for a second "then I'll see what I can do to make you sure of that fact" he purred in my ear and I felt my legs turning into Jell-o.

We finally made it to the ball room that was stunning, better than most of the clubs I had been in, and it was packed with dancing bodies, loud music and several colors lasers that made my head spin a bit more.

"Shall we, gorgeous?" he asked without waiting for my reply and dragging me to the dance floor taking my hand and twisting me with the rhythm. I let him guide me and provoke me with his glorious hands going further every time. Eventually I couldn't resist anymore and stuck to him, moving my hips against his as I danced feeling like the eighteen year old girl I once was in this city, confident, beautiful and ready to seduce any man I wanted.

We danced like that for what seemed hours; touching, feeling each other, whispering sweet words and desiring each other like there wasn't anything else in the world apart from us and the flames that burned within. He started kissing my neck at some point and I couldn't stop, not at this moment, where my head spun so fast I could only see him and I felt so rapt. So I kissed him on his neck too, on his cheek, wherever I was able to, until he grabbed my chin with a little of strength and kissed me like nobody had before, setting me on fire and making me forget about manners and decency.

I kissed him back, feeling how our tongues intertwined with pleasure as our bodies got as close as they could until our breathing was ragged, charged with desire. He lifted me off the ground and I clung to his neck, tangling my fingers into his golden, soft, and now messy, hair while we kissed passionately. When we finally broke apart, looking for some air, he took my hand and led me out of the crowd and into another short corridor like the one we'd got in through. With a sweet smile and a purr, he pushed me to the wall and kissed me again, not restraining this time and touching me wherever he wanted, it was like being caressed by a predator and I loved it, it made me wet and anxious. I got lost into his kisses, into the pleasure of this touch and the warmth and ability of his hands.

"Let me take you to my room tonight, love" I heard him purr into my ear before he bit my lobe as an alarm started ringing in my head. This wasn't ok at all, not the little show we were doing here and definitely not his proposal.

"_Think straight, Esme, this is so wrong, you're tipsy and you don't even know the guy's name. You need to leave now!"_

I got him off me softly, avoiding his lustful lips from mine while I tried to fix the way my dress had wrinkled.

"sorry, but unfortunately, I have to go to my room now" I made the huge mistake to look into his eyes while I said those words and without thinking about it I added "you can come too, if you find out the number "as I turned and started to walk off but he grabbed my arm before I could get out of the corridor, making me turn around to face him again and get lost one last time into those beautiful golden eyes.

"Won't you tell me your name, at least?" he asked with a shining smile.

I couldn't help but smile too

"Esme" I said, and with that, I walked away feeling in heaven and floating towards my room.

"_Oh God, are you stupid? This was a once in a lifetime chance, and you just walked away? You'd had to be mental to turn down that offer"_

I shook my head trying to shut my inner bitchy voice that kept babbling about how idiot I was for rejecting this gorgeous man, but I knew I had done the right thing, I wasn't the kind of woman who just gets laid with every man she meets in a bar, I didn't like to act like an easy girl, though I hadn't thought about it in the entire night while I kissed that painfully handsome man, but that was over now, just a really nice memory of my successful business trip to NYC.

Trying to cool down myself and relax, I took off my red tight dress and walked to the huge bathroom not even bothering about the curtains being open or the mess I left on my way to the bathtub. I put the water to run and turned to the shelf looking for a nice bubble bath bottle while I waited for the tub to fill.

"Acqua di Parma" I mumbled distracted as I checked the different essences, vanilla, lavender, chocolate, roses, ocean breeze… yes! This was mine, caramel. I took the bottle to the tub and poured down more than necessary, immediately the whole bathroom was surrounded by that heavy, sweet, relaxing smell, this was so close to paradise.

I got into the rounded tub, almost a Jacuzzi, and let my body slide till my head was resting on the marble edge; I closed my eyes and let my body loosen. At some point, my mind drifted back to the bar, against a stranger's muscled body and a pair of lips that worked magic on my neck, I felt immediately my nipples hardening, just by remembering those hands touching my waist, those fingers running up my tights under my dress, caressing, setting my body on fire. I moaned unwittingly and giggled, what had that man done to me? All I could think about was the lust I'd experienced downstairs in the bar, the dance floor and against the corridor wall.

Before I could think of what I was doing, I felt my hands moving under the water, my right hand placing itself on my stomach, only hesitating a moment, before going further down, to the part that was throbbing slightly, aching to be touched. I sighed with pleasure as I helped myself, thinking about a pair of liquid honey eyes looking directly into my soul, burning me with passion, and his hands touching me everywhere, his lips on my breasts making my nipples plead to be tasted, nibbled.

My breathing became heavy as I kept pleasuring myself, having a vivid dream of what I wanted him to do with me when my fantasy changed abruptly. Suddenly, his hands were burning against my breasts, making me pant from pleasure. I felt his nose tip tickling in my ear, his tongue on my lobe, driving me crazy, making me moan out loud, and almost screaming for more.

A sudden groan made me froze in place while a wave of panic rushed through my, now stiff, body. I opened my mouth ready to scream my lungs out for help but a finger placed over my open lips while a hand caressed my side waist, trying to relax my frozen shape.

"Shhh… Esme, don't be afraid" said a low, sexy voice into my ear, making me shiver in pleasure as I felt his cool breath against my tender skin.

I closed my eyes as I realized who was behind me. It was _him_. My stranger, the man I was fantasizing with, and _he_ had found me masturbating in the tub!

_Oh God_

My body was hot all over, this time with embarrassment, I had been improperly cheeky with him, daring him to find me and insinuating I indeed wanted to be found. He had done a good job with that though.

The finger I had over my now closed lips slipped slowly down my throat making me moan again, despite my sultriness, relaxing my body again and arching against his touch. He chuckled silently against my ear "that's my girl" he said kissing my jaw, leaving me breathless, incapable of resisting or even thinking straight. He owned me; every cell of my body was in ecstasy pleading for more of this incredible sensation.

"Now, will you let me help you with what you were doing?" he asked, making me wet just by saying the words. I couldn't respond, nor move at all even.

The hand that had been lazily caressing my waist moved down, getting dangerously close to my pelvis and I unwittingly pull my legs apart, trying not to gasp and failing soundly. Behind me, out of the tub, I felt him leaning down even more over me, letting me spot lost locks of his blonde hair falling on my shoulder. He kissed me again and I silently begged to feel those soft lips on mine again.

"You made it hard for me to find you, my elusive lady" he mumbled against my jaw, while his hand continued its trip down my stomach making my desire almost painful. "You didn't even give me your full name, nor a single hint, though Esme is a beautiful name, just like you" he said, this time starting to draw small circles where I needed him the most , making me arch to meet his hand; he just giggled.

"How did you find me?" I asked in a whisper, knowing that I couldn't speak any louder without whimpering.

He didn't answer right away, instead, he pushed two fingers inside, making me groan lightly as incredible pleasure wrapped my body; his hands were pure lust and magic. He started moving them slowly, teasing me, making me moan louder every time and blinding me with passion.

"It was the craziest thing I've done in my life" he growled, thrusting into me harder and making me moan loudly "but I needed to find you" he purred before licking behind my ear. This was the sweetest torture anyone could experience, being touched, fucked with this man's hands, without being able to see his face, to meet his eyes, to move even. This was perfect.

The hand he had on one of my breasts stopped massaging and I saw how he placed it on the marble edge, next to my head and used it as a support to stand, I leaned up my head on time to watch his beautiful face appear above mine as his fingers buried deeper into me. I growled louder as I felt almost over the edge, admiring his gorgeous features. His eyes were closed and a beautiful troubled expression made him look even more handsome than before, he was enjoying this as much as I was, he had fulfilled his promise. I drew out a trembling arm from the hot water and placed it behind his neck, soaking his shirt; as I attracted his head down to kiss him.

He moaned as our lips touched and I almost came just from hearing that strangled sound down his throat while he introduced his tongue into my mouth and made my head spin with his kiss. It was a long, lazy, hot kiss, the best of my entire existence, one that turned me into hot steam from its passion and lust. This just couldn't be real. We made out for a long time, parting apart only to get some air and kiss again. My head was spinning as if I had drunk too many cocktails, I didn't know if it was because of the lack of air or his kisses but all I did was moan and kiss him back as he drove me slowly to an orgasm full of colors and sensations. I came screaming, gripping his shirt and smiling while peace surrounded me. He kissed me one more time, which left me breathless and panting almost in desperation, this man was like a drug, the best anyone could take.

"I think that was too much foreplay, come here" I mumbled against his lips, feeling seductive all of a sudden.

He smiled, the predator smile, the winner one. I saw him stood up and round the tub till he was beside me and I finally saw his beautiful figure, he looked amazing in the dim light of the bathroom. Sitting down on the edge, beside me, he stroked my hair tenderly, hunger written all over his face as he stuck his gaze on my lips.

"So beautiful" he whispered almost to himself before he leaned down to kiss me once again and I couldn't stand it anymore, I grabbed his face before bringing him closer to me and kissed him back as I started unbuttoning his white shirt and pulling it down his shoulders, he let go his hands off my face enough to get rid of the annoying shirt before I reached for his belt and noticed the hard big bulge on his pants, making my nipples hard again.

He stood and, I don't know how, kept kissing me while he let his pants fall in a pool at his feet, he stepped out of it and I blindly helped him get rid of his boxers as well, releasing him at last. We broke apart and I couldn't help but blush as I saw _him,_ he was perfect, in the strict meaning of that word, his body was all muscles and damn he was big, big and hard, I noticed. It made me wonder how had he managed to keep his game, he was obviously over the edge.

He chuckled and I blushed even more, I must have been drooling , but the view was worth the embarrassment. I took his hand and pull him to me, helping him step into the tub with me, he sat across me, intertwining his long legs with mine and sighing as the warm water and the bubble bath relaxed his body. I opened the tap again to let hot water fill a little more the big tub and warm up the water. He closed his eyes and I moved slowly, trying not to shock him, until I was kneeling between his legs. I stroked his hair with my wet hand, pulling it back, and kissed him again, caressing his crotch lightly. He just breathed out grabbing my lower back with both hands and pressing a little. I nibbled his neck playing with my tongue as I continued teasing him till he started moaning into my ear. That was my sign, I placed my throbbing body over his, letting the tip of his member lightly touch my body.

I moved forward just a bit, enough for me to whisper into his ear and enough for him to bury his head into the base of my neck.

"I already, told you my name, and you broke into my room while I was bathing" I said and got a soft groan as a reply, "but you haven't told me your name yet, handsome stranger, what should I do" he arched his hips against mine just a bit and I smiled confidently, now this was my game, and he was all mine.

"What is your name, stranger?" I asked and felt how my body throbbed with anticipation.

"It's Carlisle" he growled low in my ear and I slid down over him, letting him fill me completely as we both moaned in pleasure.

"hello, Carlisle" I purred and started moving slowly as I felt his hands again working magic all over my flesh, he felt amazing, meeting my hips with every thrust in order to get deeper into me, driving me crazy slowly. We set our pace and I got lost in his body one more time, kissing everywhere I could and intoxicating with his touch.

As I started moving faster he gripped me stronger and started mumbling nonsense as we both moaned seeking release. "Go faster, Esme, please, faster, much faster" he plead between soft cries and I did as he asked me, I moved faster going crazy with the feeling of our bodies crashing. Just an instant later, I felt myself tightening around him before we both exploded in release as I cried out his name and saw bright lights behind my closed eyelids. This was heaven.

We stayed like that for a long time, just hugging each other under the cooling water, my head resting on his chest and his hands drew soft patterns on my back. When the water turned finally cold, he helped me out of the tub and dried me with a soft towel. Taking my hand he took me out of the bathroom and led me into the room, the lights were off and I supposed he had turned them off when he'd got into the bedroom, but the curtains were still opened and he made me stand by the big window naked, wrapping his arms around me from behind, resting his head on my shoulder while we silently admired the amazing view of the city. The never sleeping city was gorgeous from the window, with the lights flickering as small dots of several colors and the far noises of cars and horns.

Our nudity didn't bother us at all; indeed, I enjoyed the proximity of his body, the feeling of flesh against flesh as he mumbled sweet things into my neck. I caressed his forearms and turned my head to the side so I could kiss him once again, he kissed me slowly at first, but then turned me into his arms and lifted me up, making me hold my legs around his waist so he could carry me to the bed and take me to paradise again.


End file.
